Primera Borrachera: 28 años
by Megumitasama
Summary: Kanae y Kyoko están borrachas en un bar y Ren llega buscarlas. ¿A qué se debe tan extraño comportamiento de estás dos amigas? Disfruten de la lectura y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


**Skip Beat no me pertenece es de la genial Nakamura-sensei**

* * *

Kyoko y Kanae no consumen licor. De vez en cuanto un trago en algún evento social u ocasión especial, pero por salud y belleza, (en especial Kanae que no consume nada que le agregue calorías a su estricta dieta), lo evitaban siempre que podían.

Así que cuando Kyoko llamó a Ren y le dijo: _"Amor, KUON, vida míaaa"_ en un claro estado alcoholizado, Ren se preocupó. Ese era un día de chicas, sabía que Yashiro las iba a llevar al SPA, en su cita mensual y luego a la noche iban a comer a algún restaurante para terminar su encuentro. Tomar licor no estaba en sus planes nunca.

¿Qué pasó? Era lo que se preguntaba Ren. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Yashiro para cuestionarle si algo había sucedido antes de llegar al SPA y este le contó que tal vez vio a Kanae un poco más callada de lo normal, pero nada más.

Así que más confundido y preocupado de lo que ya estaba antes, salió a buscarlas.

Cuando Kyoko lo llamó, logró decirle donde estaban, claro lo hizo en voz alta y entre muchas declaraciones de amor e incluso reclamos por cosas del pasado como que no le dijera inmediatamente que él era Kuon o todo lo que pasó en Guam.

Ren suspiró. _Una vez que deje de preocuparme por tu estado, me voy a reír mucho de ti_ , pensó.

Cuando llegó al exclusivo bar, se dirigió a la zona VIP donde ellas estaban. Al entrar en la habitación Kyoko corrió donde él. Estaba llorando en ese momento:

– _Quiero ir donde mi mamá, debo pedirle que me diga que está orgullosa de mi otra vez, soy codiciosa, sólo una vez no fue suficiente._

Así que Ren la abrazó para calmarla y buscó una explicación en Kanae que estaba con la cabeza gacha.

Cuando por fin ella lo miró le dijo:

– _No me dejes usar el celular, esa es toda tu misión. En cuanto a la borrachera, perdona, no era nuestra intensión, nunca hacemos esto y se nos fueron los tragos a la cabeza. Yo… sólo no me dejes hacer una estupidez como llamar a alguien así._

Y sin más explicaciones, Kanae se tomó otro trago grande e intentó ponerse de pie. Tambaleó.

 _– ¡Maldita sea!,_ gritó furiosa _, necesito pagar para irnos._

 _– Tranquila, siéntate, que yo me encargo de todo._

Ren intentó sentar también a Kyoko para ir a pagar, pero esta se aferraba más a él y le decía que no la dejara. Tenía a su esposa borracha y melosa y la mejor amiga de la su esposa y madrina de su matrimonio, también borracha pero furiosa. No podía hacerlo sólo, buscó refuerzos, así que Yashiro fue convocado.

Mientras lo esperaban, Kyoko que estaba abrazada a su esposo (y por fin sentada junto a él), comenzó a decirle cuanto lo amaba y este comenzó a acunarla de tal forma que ella se quedó dormida.

 _– Kanae, ¿comieron algo?_

 _– No, del SPA llegamos acá y comenzamos a tomar. Comimos un par de pasantes nada más._

 _– Primera regla para tomar licor sin problemas: nunca lo hagas con el estómago vacío. Voy a pedir 4 sopas especiales, son bajas en calorías (mintió) para que todos las tomemos, nos darán energías, en especial a ustedes dos._

Kanae no discutió. Seguía viendo el teléfono que tenía en la mesa.

 _– Kanae. Tú sabes que eres la mejor amiga de Kyoko y ambos te queremos. ¿Así que me permites decirte algo?_

Ello lo miró con rabia, sabía que él sabía. ¡Maldita sea!, al parecer todos los sabían, hasta sus papás que nunca estaban en la casa lo sabían. La mirada asesina de Kanae no intimidó a Ren, así que continuó.

 _– Conoces a Hiou desde hace más de 11 años. Y aunque has tenido 2 relaciones serias y estables. Todos sabemos que con él es con el único que sonríes de esa forma. Si hasta dejaron de verse unos años, pero esa chispa entre ustedes no desaparece. Dale una oportunidad. Son sólo 6 años que a él nunca le han importado ¿por qué deben importarte a ti? Además, su familia te adora…_

Y Kanae extendió su mano para tomar el celular.

 _– Pero no ahora,_ la detuvo Ren, _en ese estado no es conveniente._

 _– Sí Mouko, acepta salir con él. Nadie dice que se van a casar, sólo explora la situación. Después de todo yo me atreví con Ren._ Comentó Kyoko para luego cambiar de tema abruptamente: _Amoooor, tengo hambreeee._

Y Ren comenzó a reírse de su esposa, que incluso borracha le parecía encantadora y divertida.

 _– Ya viene la comida, tranquila. Ven déjame tomarte una foto para que nos quede el recuerdo de tu primera borrachera a tus 28 años._

Kanae veía la escena, pero no los estaba viendo en realidad. Sólo las palabras de Ren seguían retumbando en su cabeza: "Dale una oportunidad. Son sólo 6 años que a él nunca le han importado ¿por qué deben importarte a ti?".

Se sentía desesperada. Cuando lo conoció era sólo un niño arrogante, con el tiempo empezó a entenderlo y comenzó a quererlo con un cariño fraternal. Cuando los años fueron pasando y él tuvo su crecimiento, terminó siendo mucho más alto que ella, pero igual a sus ojos seguía siendo ese pequeño cascarrabias. Cuando él tenía 18 años, por fin reunió el valor que necesitaba para confesarse:

La invitó a cenar y como un perfecto caballero le abrió su corazón. Le dijo que desde que tenía 11 años la amaba, para él ella siempre será la mujer ideal: tiene un corazón cálido y que, aunque parezca ruda, en realidad no lo es. Y Kanae que sospecha de sus intenciones, lo miró por primera vez con otros ojos, lo vio decido y tan maduro que se preguntó como no lo había notado antes: Hiou era todo un hombre.

Pero lo que vio no fue suficiente. En ese momento no lo amaba. Así que reunió el valor para decirle de manera muy cortés que ella lo quería, pero no podía corresponderle porque no lo amaba.

Y él se fue. Estuvo dos años en el extranjero estudiando actuación. Durante ese tiempo ambos mantuvieron las distancias. Pero Kanae nunca dejó de estar al tanto de él ni él de ella.

Curiosamente era su abuelo, Kotetsu Uesugi, con quien Kanae mantenía una relación de amistad muy estrecha, quien hacía las veces de cupido entre esos dos. Cada que la invitaba a tomar el té, le platicaba de los logros de Hiou. También a Hiou le contaba todo lo que sabía de Kanae: sus viajes de trabajo, los 6 meses trabajando en Corea e incluso sus relaciones y sus rupturas.

Así que cuando él volvió, el corazón de Kanae ya lo veía como el hombre que era. Y retomaron la relación en un plano de "amistad", aunque todos sabían que entre ellos había algo especial.

Incluso Kanae lo sabía, pero tenía miedo. Tenía que tomar una decisión que cambiaría todo.

Pero Hiuo no pensaba igual, por eso la invitó a comer y nuevamente se le confesó, le dijo que quería empezar una relación formal con ella y esta vez Kanae no pudo rechazarlo, porque ella también quería, ella era consciente de que lo amaba, pero no se atrevía a dar ese paso.

Así que le pidió tiempo. Y él le dijo que sí.

Y aquí en el exclusivo bar, durante su primera borrachera a sus 28 años, Kanae recordó que una vez Kyoko le había contado que cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a Ren se sintió acorralada, como en un acantilado con dos opciones: asumir lo que sentía por Ren o saltar y negar sus emociones. Kyoko había decidido saltar, pero se dio cuenta que no era posible, porque una vez comprometido el corazón, ya no podrás negar lo que sientes por completo.

Kanae no entendió esta explicación hasta este momento cuando se sentía en ese acantilado. Entendió que no quería perder más tiempo, ella le diría que sí y luego mirarían hasta donde su decisión los llevaría. Estaba aterrada pero feliz a la vez.

Cuando llegó la sopa, Kanae la tomó con entusiasmo. Luego Ren y Yashiro las hicieron tomar agua gasificada a las dos y esperar un rato, lo que fue una sabia decisión, porque Kyoko devolvió todo lo que había ingerido. Al final, Ren se llevó a Kyoko y Yashiro acompañó a la decidida Kanae a su casa.

Gracias a Dios ninguna tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, porque después de la primera borrachera, viene la primera resaca y vaya que se arrepintieron de tomar tanto sin comer.

Pero una vez pasados los síntomas y cuando comprobó que no exudaba alcohol, Kanae llamó a Hiou y simplemente dijo:

"Sí, yo también quiero. Veámonos esta noche."

Y ahí comenzó una verdadera historia de amor entre ellos. Por primera vez en sus 28 años Kanae se sentía amada y comprendida en su totalidad. Y aunque nunca se lo confesaría, se sentía agradecida con Ren, porque fueron sus palabras las que la ayudaron a tomar tan importante y feliz decisión.


End file.
